communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Supernatural-Kids: Serien-und Film-Highlights
center Alles kommt wieder: In der Mode, der Musik oder auch der Popkultur. Auf Plateau-Sneaker und Eurodance könnten wir auch heute verzichten, die Renaissance eines anderen Genres begrüßen wir dagegen sehr: Kids mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten, Serien mit Supernatural-Elementen, sind so populär wie schon lange nicht mehr. Was Ende der 80er, Anfang der 90er startete, wird heute entweder unter gleichem Titel, beäugt von nervösen Fans, neu aufgelegt oder es werden ganz neue Reihen im altbewährten Schema gestrickt. Und dabei gibt es so einige Perlen zu entdecken, aber auch nicht wenige eher misslungene Reboots zu beweinen. thumb|400px|Leg dich nicht mit der Vampirjägerin an! Was macht das Genre aus? Eine Gruppe von Kindern oder Jugendlichen verfügt naturgegeben oder durch zufällige Umstände über bemerkenswerte, übernatürliche Fähigkeiten mit denen sie meist gegen „das Böse” und für „das Gute” kämpft. Dabei wachsen die Teenies an ihren Problemen und müssen ganz nebenbei noch klassische Coming-of-Age-Probleme lösen - Das Leben eines jungen Helden ist nicht leicht! Große Titel aus den 90ern und 2000ern sind zum Beispiel „Die Power Rangers”, „Buffy”, „Charmed”, „Sailor Moon" aber natürlich auch „Harry Potter”. Ein Stilmittel, das ebenfalls gerne gewählt wird, ist, dass der Held ungefragt und ungewollt für diese Rolle auserwählt wurde und immer wieder mit seinem Schicksal hadert. Insbesondere in Filmreihen wie der „The Hunger Games”-Saga, den „Maze Runners” oder auch „Twilight”, strahlen die Helden nicht immer ganz überzeugt mit ihren Fähigkeiten, bis sie am Ende über sich hinauswachsen und triumphieren. Wir haben für euch einige der interessantesten Titel der letzten Wochen und der kommenden Zeit herausgesucht, die entweder besonders vielversprechend oder besorgniserregend aussehen - ihr solltet auf jeden Fall ein Auge drauf werden! __TOC__ Sabrina - Total Verhext (Reboot) thumb|center|600 px Die Originalserie aus den 90ern „Sabrina - Total verhext” habe ich aus Teenie-Tagen noch als recht günstige Produktion im Kopf, die nicht wirklich lustig war, es aber sein wollte. Auch der ausgestopfte, altkluge Plüsch-Kater konnte daran nicht viel ändern, auch wenn seine Sprüche noch mit das Beste an der leichten Teenie-Hexen-Komödie waren. Nach dem großen Erfolg von Riverdale, kündigte Netflix an, dass sie die Serie rund um die blonde Hexe neu aufgelegt wird, unter dem Titel „The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina”. Was die wenigsten wissen: Beide Serien gehören zum gleichen Universum und sind Romanadaptionen. Und, es gibt gute Neuigkeiten: Nach der trashigen Version aus den 90ern, sieht das Remake wirklich atmosphärisch aus! Es wird deutlich, deutlich düsterer und stimmungsvoller. Und auch die Wahl, Sabrina mit Kiernan Shipka (bekannt aus „Mad Men”) zu besetzen, überzeugt uns. Erste Bilder verraten, dass es wohl auch diesmal einen Kater geben wird, der, sagen wir mal, jedoch deutlich lebendiger aussieht als das 90er-Pendant. Am 26. Oktober startet die Serie mit der ersten Staffel auf Netflix. Charmed (Reboot) thumb|center|600 px Zugegeben: Charmed überzeugte seine Fans in den 90ern nicht unbedingt mit überragender Produktionsqualität und wirkte schon damals etwas „an-ge-trasht". Dennoch packte die Serie um die drei Halliwell-Schwestern über viele Staffeln viele Anhänger und hat heute absoluten Kultstatus. Prue, Piper und Phoebe finden heraus, dass sie die „Charmed ones” und somit die drei mächtigsten, lebenden Hexen sind und fortan gegen die dunklen Mächte kämpfen müssen. Nach dem weltweiten Erfolg der Serie wagt man nun im Oktober diesen Jahres ein Reboot/Remake mit der gleichen Prämisse aber... nun, mit deutlich weniger Charme(d). Was in den 90ern herzerwärmend low-budget und minimal selbstironisch schien, wirkt im Trailer zu neuen Serie eher platt. Witze zünden nur halb und auch die Schwestern überzeugen auf den ersten Blick nicht. Wir sprechen dennoch ein großes Lob dafür aus, dass der Cast mit Blick auf Diversität aus Frauen mit Lateinamerikanischen Hintergrund besteht und eine der Hauptfiguren offen homosexuell lebt. Und: Wir lassen uns gerne eines Besseren belehren, wenn die erste Folge über auf dem CW Channel läuft, gespannt sind wir auf jeden Fall. Die Neuauflage von Charmed umfasst 13 Folgen und wird im Oktober auf dem amerikanischen Sender The CW laufen. Ein deutsches Release ist noch nicht angekündigt. Buffy (Reboot) thumb|center|600 px Es gibt so einige Titel im Fan-Universum, die sollte man einfach nicht mehr anfassen. Die brauchen kein Update, keine Fortsetzung, kein Remake, kein Reboot. Buffy gehört recht sicher dazu. Als dann am 21. Juli diesen Jahres ein Reboot der Kultvampirserie angekündigt wurde, explodierte das Internet. Blasphemie! Buffy wurde 1997 von Joss Whedon auf die Bildschirme gebracht und von Publikum und Kritikern gleichermaßen gelobt. Zumindest von denen, die mit dem augenzwinkernden Trashfaktor gut leben konnten. Buffy ist, so oder so, eine der wichtigsten Heldinnen der Popkultur. Sich eine andere Person als Sarah Michelle Gellar in dieser Rolle vorzustellen - schwer! Die Schöpferin der neuen Serie, Monica Owusu-Breen, hat hinterhergeschoben, dass es sich nicht direkt um Reboot handeln wird, sondern dass wir vielmehr einen neue Vampirjägerin kennenlernen und auf ihren Abenteuern begleiten werden. Gerüchten nach, wird es sich dabei um eine afroamerikanische Schauspielerin handeln. Ein genaues Startdatum oder einen Sendeplatz gibt es noch nicht, aber man darf gespannt auf mehr Infos warten. The Magicians thumb|center|600 px Die Magier aus „The Magicians” sind die, sagen wir mal, sexy Variante von Harry und Hermine. Die Syfy-Serie behandelt die Abenteuer von Teenie-Magiern, welche an der Brakebills-Universität, einer Art Harvard für Magie, lernen, die hohen Künste der Zauberei zu beherrschen. Dies alles passiert ohne das Wissen der normalen Menschen. Irgendwo zwischen gescheiterten Zaubersprüchen und Schulalltagsdrama, entdecken Quentin Coldwater und seine Freunde jeweils ganz einzigartige Talente an sich und nutzen diese, um die reale und die magische Welt Fillory vor drohenden bösen Mächten zu retten. Doch aus den eigenen Reihen scheinen einige Gefallen an den Reizen der dunklen Seite zu finden... The Magicians läuft bislang mit den ersten drei Staffeln auf SIXX im Free-TV und für nächste Jahr ist die vierte Staffel angekündigt. The Innocents thumb|center|600 px June erfährt kurz vor ihrem 16. Geburtstag, dass sie von ihrer Mutter eine Gabe geerbt hat, welche sie, dem Seriengesetz nach, auch schnell in große Schwierigkeiten bringt: Sie ist eine Wandlerin, welche die Körper von anderen Menschen annehmen kann und diese Menschen dabei handlungsunfähig macht. Nicht selten wachen die Menschen nach der Körperübernahme nicht mehr auf und liegen für immer in einem Wachkoma. June wird auf der Suche nach ihrer Mutter und auf der Suche nach Antworten von ihrem Freund Harry begleitet, mit dem sie kurz zuvor von Zuhause ausriss. Auch ihre Beziehung wird auf eine harte Probe gestellt. „The Innocents” macht viel richtig und packt in knackige acht Folgen Mystery, Spannung und Romantik, ohne dabei in zu viele Klischeetöpfe zu greifen. June selber ist keine klassische strahlende Heldin, sondern viel zu oft völlig naiv und überfordert mit ihrer „Gabe”. Der Cast und ein überraschendes, wenn auch nicht komplett stimmiges Ende, überzeugen und machen die Serie zu einem soliden Binge-Snack für Herbst-Tage. Die erste Staffel „The Innocents" ist auf Netflix verfügbar. Marvel's Cloak and Dagger thumb|center|600 px Marvel geizt derzeit ja nicht gerade mit Serien- und Film-Releases, doch „Marvel's Cloak and Dagger” hebt sich deutlich aus dem Defenders-Avengers-Verse und den Netflix-Produktionen insbesondere ab: Die beiden Teenager Tandy und Tyrone sind beide zufällig am gleichen Ort, als eine mächtige Kraft durch eine Explosion freigesetzt wird und beide mit mysteriösen Fähigkeiten versieht: Tandy kann aus dem Nichts scharfe, Dolch-gleiche Gegenstände erschaffen und verschwinden lassen und Tyrone kann sich auf einmal teleportieren. Als wäre das nicht kompliziert genug, verlieben sich die beiden auch noch ineinander. Die Serie verzichtet dankenswerterweise auf „bewährte” Blondinen-Klischees und Afro-Amerikaner-Tropes und die Dynamik der beiden Hauptdarsteller macht Spaß. Abwechslung bringt auch der Umstand, dass die beiden nicht gegen eine große, übernatürliche Macht, sondern gegen ein korruptes System kämpfen. „Cloak and Dagger” ist mit der ersten Staffel auf Amazon Prime verfügbar. The Darkest Minds - Die Überlebenden thumb|center|600 px Ihr kennt diese Filme, deren Trailer aus unerfindlichen Gründen den Eindruck hinterlassen, dass die Macher mit exakt all diesen Szenen ihr bestes Pulver verschossen haben? Leider, ja man muss sagen leider, ist „The Darkest Minds” ein gutes Beispiel eben dafür. Dabei ist die Prämisse zwar nicht neu, aber solide: In einer fiktiven Zukunft sterben aus ungeklärten Gründen so gut wie alle Kinder, die Überlebenden haben dagegen alle übernatürliche Fähigkeiten und werden von der Regierung in Lagern „gehalten”. Dort werden sie je nach Fähigkeit in eine von vier Klassen sortiert. Hauptfigur Ruby gehört dummerweise in die gelbe, die zweitgefährlichste Kategorie, und kann durch ihren Willen andere Menschen beeinflussen und kontrollieren. Zusammen mit einer Gruppe anderer Jugendlicher macht sie sich auf die Reise und auf die Flucht vor der Regierung. Die Besetzung der Rollen überzeugt durch die Bank, aber leider war es das auch schon. Der Film strotzt an allen Ecken und Enden vor Me-Too-Ideen, die aber leider alle mehr schlecht als recht umgesetzt wurden. Ein wenig Mockingjay-Theatralik, eine Prise Elf-Telekinese, etwas Hogwarts-Camp-Feeling, alles garniert mit vielen Logiklöchern und leider unfreiwillig komischen Szenen. Schade, dass die gute Buchvorlage so mau adaptiert wurde. „The Darkest Minds - Die Überlebenden" startete am 16. August in den deutschen Kinos.” KIN thumb|center|600 px Der junge Eli hat bei einer Streiftour durch eine alte Fabrikhalle etwas gefunden, das sich schnell als eine extrem mächtige Waffe entpuppt. Doch die Art Laserkanone ist offensichtlich nicht menschlichen Ursprungs und fortan werden er und sein Bruder, der gerade erst auf dem Gefängnis entlassen wurde und eh schon von rachsüchtigen Kriminellen gesucht wird, von Gruppen gejagt, die alle großes Interesse an der High-Tech-Alien-Waffe haben. Plakative Sätze wie „Von den Produzenten von Stranger Things und Arrival”, lassen hoffen, dass „Kin" in die gleiche brillante Kerbe wie eben dieser Titel schlägt, können aber auch rein gar nichts heißen. Wie auch schon bei „The Darkest Minds” wurde die Hauptrolle mit einem farbigen Schauspieler besetzt, was noch vor einiger Zeit eine absolut unpopuläre Entscheidung gewesen wäre. Wir freuen uns, dass dies immer selbstverständlicher wird! Wie sich „KIN” an den Kinokassen schlägt bleibt abzuwarten, doch der optische Mix aus „TRON” und „Akira” macht zumindest neugierig und lässt erst mal einige etwas schnulzige „die Familie ist das Größte und hält zusammen”-Szenen weg-ignorieren. „KIN” startete am 30. August in deutschen Kinos. Stranger Things thumb|center|600 px Irgendwo zwischen „E.T.” und „Aliens” Ripley, lässt sich auch Elf, eine der Hauptfiguren der Serien-Offenbarung „Stranger Things” ansiedeln. Sie bringt eine klassische Superhelden-Geschichte (und Badass-Frisur) mit: Nachdem ihre Mutter in der Schwangerschaft höchst fragwürdigen Experimenten unterzogen wurde, wurde Elf mit telekinetischen Fähigkeiten geboren. Und trotz ihrer tragischen Vergangenheit und der Regierung, die ihr auf den Versen ist, bringt Elf sich immer wieder in Gefahr, um das kleine Örtchen Hawkins vor Monstern aus der Unterwelt zu retten. Außerdem war in der letzten Staffel auch kurz ein weiteres Mädchen namens „Acht” zu sehen, deren übernatürliche Fähigkeiten aus der gleichen grausamen Experimentreihe entstanden sind. Dazu ein wahnsinns Soundtrack, ein toller Cast und viel Nostalgie-Feeling und die perfekte Serienunterhaltung ist fertig. Die ersten beiden Staffeln „Stranger Things” sind auf Netflix verfügbar. Eine dritte Staffel wurde angekündigt. ---- Mit welchen Supernatural-Kids seid ihr groß geworden? Hattet ihr Idole, denen ihr als Kindern nachgeeifert seid und deren Platz ihr gerne eingenommen hättet? Ich hätte ja sofort im Namen des Mondes gekämpft oder wäre nach Hogwarts gezogen! Und natürlich: Welche der aktuellen Serien und Filme sind eure Tops und Flops? Schreibt es in die Kommentare! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News